ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
How Tanya joined the Tourney Tanya is a slender, gloomy woman from Edenia. Originally introduced as an ostensible innocent, she was quickly revealed to be corrupted by evil, a worshiper of Shinnok and an ally to the Brotherhood of Shadow. After Shinnok's defeat, she later served Shao Kahn, the Deadly Alliance, and Onaga. Tanya seems to view herself as a survivor more than anything else, justifying her choices as being the "right decisions". She is one of the few henchwomen from the Mortal Kombat series, and prides herself on her superior knowledge of magic and diplomacy. Because of her frequent betrayal of the Edenian cause, she has earned the rivalry and bitter hatred of Jade. In the new timeline in Mortal Kombat X, Tanya is an Edenian who helped the deposed Mileena escape from imprisonment at the hands of the usurper, Kotal Kahn. During the rebel attack in Z'Unkahrah, when Kotal Kahn tries to kill a traitorous Kano, Tanya leaps into the fray to stop him. Kotal warns Tanya that he will never forget those who helped Mileena escape imprisonment, but Tanya protests that Mileena is willing to free Edenia from Outworld, whereas Kotal refuses to do so. Kotal argues that Outworld is strongest when united, but Tanya replies that it will never be united under his rule. The emperor defeats Tanya, but before he can kill her, he is attacked by Tarkatan soldiers, Tanya escaping while he is distracted. When D'Vorah and Cassie Cage team up to retrieve Shinnok's Amulet from Mileena's camp in the Kuatan Jungle, Rain explains that he has set up Mileena to kill herself by using the amulet, whereupon he will assume power. While he is speaking, Tanya sneaks up on Cassie from behind and attacks her while D'Vorah does battle with Rain. Tanya is victorious against Cassie and, after D'Vorah defeats Rain, turns to attack her, too. She says D'Vorah's people, the Kytinn, believed they were left alone out of respect for their solitary nature; in fact, they were simply disliked. D'Vorah then defeats Tanya, and is about to kill both Tanya and Rain with her ovipositors when Cassie demands she spare them. D'Vorah reluctantly obeys, allowing the two Edenians to live. After Mileena's execution, Tanya and the remaining rebels flee to Earth. Planning to steal weapons from the French Government, she uses a fake I.D. to get in, and finds herself hunted by a begrudged Frenchman named Remy. He suspected her of killing his sister in cold blood. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her right leg raised. After the announcer calls her name Tanya does three spin kicks then cartwheels close to the camera and says "I am not amused." Special Moves Fireball (Neutral) Tanya sends an orb of golden fire at her opponent. Low Spin Kick (Side) Tanya lunges forward, spinning in a cork-screw manner. Air Fire Blast (Up) Tanya jumps into the air and sends a blast of fire at a 45 degree angle towards her opponent. Tonfa Toss (Down) Tanya tosses one of her Kobu Jutsu tonfas at the opponent, slicing them with it. Torture Rack (Hyper Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat Deception Fatality. Using her Kobu Jutsu, Tanya slices her opponent's torso, slits their throat and then stabs them in their abdomen, allowing them to bleed to death as they sink to their knees. Edenian Drill (Final Smash) Based on her second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. anya mounts the opponent's back by holding onto their shoulders and snapping their spine with her feet. She then launches her entire body through the opponent's chest, leaving a gaping hole. She brushes off a few tracts of intestines that cover her body as she lands and gives a satisfied look at their stilling heart in her hands, as the opponent's eviscerated body falls to the ground behind her with a Stamina KO cry. Victory Animations #Tanya spins, then does a spin jump kick, then a jumping cartwheel then swipes her left hand and kicks three times saying "You're too inferior!" in the Edenian language. #Tanya crosses her arms saying "You disgust me!" and raises her left forearm then points it outward. #Tanya pulls out her Kobu Jutsu and does a seven slash kata laughing evilly then spreads her legs and crosses her Kobu Jutsu together saying "No one can get in my way." On-Screen Appearance Tanya flips to her point and says "In a way, you should die." Special Quotes *Speak your last. (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Begone, snake! (When fighitng Kano) *And if I do not? (When fighting Raiden) *Pity she is not here to protect you! (when fighting Liu Kang) *I merely wish to entertain you! (When fighting Scorpion) *You're afraid to fail! (When fighting Sub-Zero) *By whose authority? (When fighting Sonya) *Zaterran tadpole. (When fighting Reptile) *This should not take long. (When fighting Goro or Eagle) *Resorting to name-calling? (When fighting Kung Lao or Elena) *My family respected you, Kitana. (When fighting Kitana) *I decide what is allowed. (When fighting Jax or Gill) *Ready to work up a sweat? (When fighting Mileena or Ibuki) *Leave me, Ermac. (When fighting Ermac) *Doddering old fool. (When fighting Shinnok or Gen) *Your ego needs boundaries. (When fighting Quan Chi or Darun Mister) *Your ability to help anyone is gone. (When fighting Kenshi or Guile) *Shame to disarrange that lovely face! (When fighting Cassie Cage or Pullum Purna) *Fly back to your island! (When fighting D'Vorah) *They might as well be... (When fighting Erron Black or Rolento) *Tell him, "no thank you". (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Do not threaten me... (When fighting Jacqui or Cammy) *You'll be resting soon. (When fighting Kotal Kahn or Akuma) *Quite a handsome Shaolin. (When fighting Kung Jin or Fei Long) *It's all a game to me. (When fighting Takeda or Guy) *Nothing you have, Tremor. (When fighting Tremor) *This dream has a sad ending. (When fighting Remy) Trivia *Although the bitter rival of Jade in the Mortal Kombat games, Tanya's rival is a begrudged French Street Fighter named Remy and her second rival is the Plate Pokemon, Armaldo. *Tanya shares her English voice actress with Hawkgirl, Aayla Secura, Killer Frost, Cinderella, Phoenix, Annika X2 and Col. Samantha. *Tanya shares her Japanese voice actress with Brighton, Suki, Ms. Linda Belcher, Raine Sage, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Choquy Vivito, Dulcinea, Leifang, Nima Cruz, Nyreen Kandros and Brawl Japan. *Tanya shares her French voice actress with Lizalfos, Eagle Marin, She-Hulk, Athena, Storm, X23, Psylocke, Alicia Winston, Queen Bee and Mrs. Nicole Watterson. *Tanya shares her German voice actress with Marina. *Tanya shares her Arabic voice actress with Drifblim and Zatanna. *Tanya shares her Mandarin Chinese with Vanessa Incredible, Timmy Turner and Pink Mask. down Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters